survivorrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kohaku
|finished =3/22 6/24 |challengewins =3 (tribe), 2 (individual) 8 (tribe), 0 (individual) |votesagainst =4 14 |dayslasted =38 36 }} Kohaku is a contestant from Survivor: Moon Islands and Survivor: Wild West, and a host for Survivor: Sri Lanka. Friendly and confident, Kohaku was a strong presence on both her original Mohéli and the shuffled Anjouan tribe. After Li's quit, she took over watching his wolf Huang and later brought him with her in her second season. In Moon Island's alliances, she primarily worked with Chaika Trabant and Lelouch Lamperouge, as well as Shinra Kishitani while on Mohéli. After a dramatic split Tribal Council on Day 30, she got heat from Beowulf before voting him out at the Final 6. Once she reached the Final 4, however, the vote tied and Hestia won the tiebreaker firemaking challenge. Knowing the maid's likability, and how she stood a much better chance against the villainous Lelouch, Hestia chose to vote out Kohaku and make her the tenth and final member of the jury in the first case of third place not being a finalist. In Wild West, Kohaku played a more strategic game, and allied with fellow Favorite Nagisa after discovering that Ash had formed his own alliance with half of the tribe. After they worked together to vote Ash out, Kohaku remained loyal to Nagisa's majority alliance through the Tribe Swap, Tribe Shuffle, and the merge, finding herself in a very comfortable position despite narrowly avoiding elimination at the Final 12 thanks to a single error in the minority alliance's plot to eliminate her and destabilize the majority. However, growing uncertain of just how solid her position was in the alliance, Kohaku teamed up with her mutual ally Shinra and attemped to overthrow the majority with the aid of those in the minority. This backfired, however, when they did not trust her, leading not only to Shinra's elimination, but also a permanent distrust of the maid from both sides. She survived a couple more councils before she was unanimously voted out at the Final 6. Survivor Voting history |-|Survivor: Wild West= |} Trivia * Kohaku's luxury item in Moon Islands was an old reed broom. * Kohaku's luxury item in Wild West was the wolf Huang. * Kohaku received one prize at the live Survivor Auction for Moon Islands. ** Item #6, for $300: A BLT sandwich, a +2 roll boost. * Kohaku was the first contestant to reach third place and not be a finalist. ** She was followed by Phos in Wild West. * Kohaku had the most episodes named after her quotations in Moon Islands, with three (The Worst Win Ever, In It for the Long Haul, Dire Straits). * Kohaku was the highest ranking favorite in Wild West at 3rd place in their original season. * Kohaku and Joshua Graham were the first characters to serve as hosts for a season after competing on Survivor. Gallery Kohaku full.png Category:Female contestants Category:Moon Islands contestants Category:Wild West contestants Category:3rd Place Category:6th Place Category:Characters played by Yuno Category:Characters from Tsukihime